


Pocky Game

by Solrey



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Confessions, First Kisses, Hyunjin the game maker, M/M, Mutual Pining, Shy, Sweet, Switching Perspectives, The Pocky Game, Young Love, butterflys, our sweetys are a little shy, romantic feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:18:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrey/pseuds/Solrey
Summary: Hyunjin meets the members of Twice and they give him the idea of the pocky game.So Hyunjin, the good friend he is, uses the pocky game to bring some people closer.





	1. Dark and Bright

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~  
> Don't worry, if you don't know what the pocky game is, Hyunjin will explain it for you.  
> Each chapter contains one pairing that plays the pocky.
> 
> 2600 Views and 190 Kudos? What- when did this happen? Omg, thank you so much!
> 
> Edit: Now 2800?? You guys are crazy oml!

Maybe this was indeed a horrible idea and something, they could never air. Never. They would die from embarrassment for sure. When Hyunjin came back from practise on day and was all smile, Changbin should have known something was wrong. Well, Hyunjin was always clingy and happy but today was different; his smile seemed to have a double meaning. So it didn’t surprise him in the slightest, when Hyunjin had called all of them in the living room and had sit down already. When Hyunjin saw Changbin entering the living room, he patted the space next to him, gesturing to sit down so he did. He saw a small bag in Hyunjins hand but when Changbin tried to lock at it, the taller just hide it from his view. Suspicious Changbin looked at him but before he could ask what he wanted, he was interrupted by his band mates that came slowly in. Slowly they sat down around the table and looked at Hyunjin, probably asking themselves the same question as he did: what did Hyunjin want from them? So one went ahead and asked.

“So Hyunjin-ah, why did you call us here? Something important?” Chan found his words first and asked, his voice showing the suspiciousness that Changbin shared with him. 

“Oh, nothing much Hyung. I just came back from training and I met a few members of Twice on my way back here. They say ‘hi’ by the way.” Hyunjin says, grinning widely. 

“Thank you for telling us that but I doubt that is the reason why you made us all gather here, right?” 

A wide smiling Hyunjin looked around and then placed something on the dining table. Changbin eyed the item suspicious. After a few seconds he registered what Hyunjin had placed there but didn’t understand the meaning behind it.

“Hyunjin-ah? Why do you have Pocky with you? And what do you expect us do with it? Just eating the pockys?” 

Without further talking, Hyunjin opens the box with the pockys and takes one out.

“No Hyung, just eating it would be so boring, don’t you think~?” Hyunjin chuckles and looks at the pocky, then back at the group that still sat in silence.

“Really? Not even one of you know the pocky game? No one? You guys are so boring.”

“Yeah, okay I get it, we are boring. How about you explain it to us?” Chan seemed to be a bit stressed about it, probably because he wants to work on his song again and Hyunjin takes too long.

“Oh, interested? If you ask that nicely, of course I will explain it to you. When you play the pocky game, you have usually two players and one person as the referee. One player will take the pocky into his mouth. Try to only bit it, so the chocolate won’t melt.” To demonstrate it, he gives the pocky to Felix who looks unsure at it. The younger visible gulps but does like Hyunjin said and holds the pocky between his teeth. Felix then turns to Hyunjin again who nods.

“Yes, exactly like that! Nice. Player two will then begin to bite the pocky down until nothing is left. Whoever freaks out first before getting done, will lose. So if your lips touches, the one who chickens out first is the loser. But you don’t have to actually kiss or something, don’t worry.” 

Yet again, to demonstrate what he just said, Hyunjin leans in to Felix and begins to bite on the pocky. Felix seemed to be shocked because he wasn’t moving but in Changbin something moved. Hyunjin made a move on Felix? Really? He couldn’t believe it.  
“So Hyunjin-ah, why would we play that?” Changbin interrupted him with a stern voice.

Hyunjin, who probably got the message, left the half-finished pocky to Felix and turned around to look at the older.

“Why not? I will be the referee and I have some awesome prices for you, if you win. But I don’t intend to play right now, it’s funnier if I do it at random times, don’t you think?”

\--

 

The room was silent, the only thing audible was the heavy breathing. Felix had practised the new choreography for the last two hours, trying to perfect it so he could teach it the other members. Hyunjin and Minho were already working on the next choreography so they left Felix in charge to teach this one. He, honestly, felt proud that they believed in his skill and gave him the responsibility for this choreography. What he didn't expected was that Changbin joined his practise soon after he started, saying that Hyunjin send him here to learn it because he was a slow learner when it comes to choreographies. At first it was a little awkward, not exactly knowing what to say or do but after a while they collected themselves.

Changbin was now sitting on the floor, heavy breathing and drinking his water bottle empty. He likes to dance – he really does – but for his liking, the dance line makes the choreographies to hard. Rather than dance to it, he likes to watch Felix dance them. Not that he would say that out loud, never. He had a reputation to hold up and the younger already destroyed a good half of it. Changbin was just way to whipped for the young Australian. But watching Felix dance just something completely different. The energy the younger had while dancing was amazing, his smooth moves mesmerizing and his stage presence is incredible. When Felix stares into a camera or knows that a camera films him, he activates his stage presence. He never met someone like Felix before. Honestly speaking, Felix was someone Changbin liked more than he ever would say out loud. Cuddling with the aussie was something special that made his heart race and even his presence alone made him happy. His feelings for Felix were just really special. That’s why he made some distant between them, both Felix and the fans noticed it but it was the better solution. He couldn’t move on like that. So being alone with Felix after some time is something special to him, even if he would never confess his love, he still wanted the younger near him.

For the first time after they took a break, he looked up and searched the room for the younger. Said one sat in front of the mirror, looking equally exhausted and done with the world. The younger looked good with sweat rolling down his face, making the shirt he is wearing drenched and tight. A view for the gods. Why is Felix so attractive? That’s a question he asks himself rather often because whatever the younger wears or does, he is always attractive. He felt guilty thinking about the aussie like that, they are team members and something like brothers, he shouldn't think about things like how hot Felix is. He really shouldn't but in the end he does it anyway. It startled Changbin when Felix looked up and crossed his view, looking each other directly in the eye. Did he already say that Felix has beautiful eyes? No? Now he has. Gosh, he could lose himself in them. Felix smiled sweetly at him and patted the place next to him, gesturing Changbin to come over. He hesitated. Should he really? He had tried to keep distance as often as possible but right now they were alone, so what had he to lose? So he stood up, walked over to the younger and sat next to him with a little space between them. Felix still smiled at him before he came closer, lying his head on the shoulders of the older. They haven't been that close for a long time so being so close to each other made Changbin happy. The little touches where enough to send a thousand butterflies into his stomach, wanting to have the younger always that close. He saw how Felix played with his hand before intertwining their hands together. Felix hand felt warm, warming up his colder hands in an instant. Maybe this was exactly what he wanted. This closeness, the silence that needed no words. If he could stop time, he would, he wanted this moment to last longer and be forever. But it always comes different.

A smiling Hyunjin came bursting into the room, having Changbin and Felix hastily going away from each other. He never hated Hwang Hyunjin so much in his life before. Changbin threw Hyunjin an angry look but the younger just ignored it and sat himself down in front of them. Well, Hyunjin knew about his feelings for Felix so he assumed Hyunjin wasn't smiling without a reason. No, for sure, Hyunjin wasn't smiling without a reason, he had planned something. Changbin was not sure what he needed to expect but he would be mad after it and Hyunjin should feel his hatred afterwards. He destroyed this perfect moment.

“So, hey guys, how was the … training?” Hyunjin asked with a smirk.

“Good!” Felix answered, beaming his usual bright smile, “Changbin-hyung learned fast. I think we can teach the choreography now.”

“Yeah, the choreography wasn't as hard as I had anticipated.”

“Felix is just a good teacher, isn't he?” Hyunjin looked at Changbin with a knowing smile, trying to get him out of his shelf.

“Of course he is. Why wouldn’t he when dancing is his life?” Changbin countered, looking back at Hyunjin with a cold look. Hyunjin just smiled wider while Felix seemed to be embarrassed by the compliment. 

“That’s right. Anyways, I’m here for something! Do you remember?”

Both him and Felix said no, because right know Changbin had no hunch what Hyunjin meant. 

“The pocky game of course! You guys play first.” With a swift motion, Hyunjin takes out the pocky box and gives it to Changbin who is shocked by his words.

“W-wait, the pocky game? You meant it? You weren’t joking?” Felix said, looking at the pocky box and then to Changbin. He seemed nervous, Changbin noticed. Well, he himself also was nervous. He would maybe kiss Felix in the progress, how could he be calm about it. After all, he dreamt of kissing Felix for a long time now. Maybe – just maybe – he should use this situation for his own good. So he just had a kiss or an almost kiss with Felix with an actual excuse and doesn’t need to confess that he is in love with him. 

“Okay, let’s do it.” 

“W-w-what?! Hyung, you really want to do that?” 

“Why not, are you afraid Felix-ah? You can also lose right now if you want.” Maybe he was a bad person for pushing Felix in the direction he wanted, but maybe it wasn’t so bad for Felix. He really wanted to do it with the younger. 

Felix looked at Changbin with a determined look and took the pocky box out of his hands. The younger took one out, handing the box back to Hyunjin.

“Okay.” The aussie simply said, but his face said something completely different. His face became redder by the seconds and he visibly felt uncomfortable. He pushed him too far.

“Felix-ah, you’re trembling. I didn’t mean it. It’s okay, we don’t ha- “

“NO!” Felix interrupted him but slapped his hand over his mouth when he progressed, how he had sounded. He gulped. “I-I mean, I don’t want- want to lose, okay? Just do it.”

With that, Felix puts the pocky in his mouth and scoots closer to Changbin. Changbin, now more nervous than ever, side glances at Hyunjin who gives him a thumbs up. His hands are trembling but he manages to hold onto Felix shoulders and brings the younger closer, so close that he can bite into the pocky. With a shaky breath, he bites into it. Slowly, he makes his way closer to the younger. Both have their eyes closed now. Changbins head feels fuzzy and clouded, his cheeks begin to heat up. He really, really wants to kiss the younger. But now, he may chicken out of it. Was he really ready for it? 

With biting he last few centimetres, he stopped shortly before he would touch Felix lips. Throwing the last worries over board, he closes down. Their lips touch gentle and soft. Just a peck but it makes Changbins heart race at an unsteady beat. And it felt incredible. Felix lips were soft, meeting his own and not backing off. He felt like he was on cloud nine. Was this really happening? He didn’t know but if this would be a dream, he never wants to wake up. But after a while, both of them break the kiss to breathe again. They sheepishly look at each other with burning cheeks, red as tomatoes but neither of them looking disgusted. Felix chewing the rest of the Changbin feels relieve when he sees that Felix looks as flustered as he is. Maybe it wasn’t so bad for both of them. Without warning, Changbin cups Felix face again, making him looking him in the eye. With a small smile, he kissed Felix again, this time a little bit more. At first Felix didn’t kiss back and Changbin wanted to break the kiss but then Felix kissed back. Both melted into the kiss, coming closer and closer to each other. It felt so incredible right to kiss the younger. How their lips work against each other, fitting perfectly. He felt how arms began to wrap around his neck, so he leaned into the kiss more so Felix could wrap his arms around his neck. At the end, his feelings maybe weren’t so one-sided like he thought. It took a while until the broke the kiss again, this time breathing heavy. Changbin rested his forehead against Felix’s, taking in how Felix lips begun to look a little swollen and how the red on his cheeks looks amazing with his freckles. If it is Felix, he could totally forget his dark image, because the younger was the bright sun lighting up his heart.

“You’re so beautiful Felix.” He whispers.

“T-thank you, Hyung b-but why did you k-k-kiss me?”

“Because I like you Felix.”

“R-really?” 

“Yeah, for a long time now.” 

With that, Felix begun to smile and pecked Changbins lips shortly.

“I like you too, Hyung.”

 

“Cool that you are kissing and confessing and stuff but aren’t you forgetting me?”


	2. Come here, god damn!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this took a while. I've had a lot depressiv down-phases the last few weeks with that came no motivation to write.  
> I've recovered enough I think to give you this chapter, it's not the longest I'm sorry and it kind of drifted a bit away from the pocky game, ups.  
> But still, I'm hyped for the next comeback! (Minhos cat is sooo cute, my heart is melting~)
> 
> (not beta read)

Jisung is incredible. He loves everything about him. How cute he is, when he is eating. How his cheeks always get so round and sweet – he wants to touch them every time. How his eyes lit up when he can get something he really likes. How he is so touchy with everyone, giving hugs for free. Also, his duality is no joke. One minute you have the sugar sweet squirrel boy Jisung and a minute later you have Han, a talented boy with a massive stage presence. So, how can someone not like him? Well, if your name is Felix, then you are allowed to like someone else, but his name is not Felix but Minho. 

Whenever Minho sees Jisung, his heart speeds up a bit. Not because it’s a new crush or an incredible feeling but because he is proud. Proud that he knows such an amazing person and that he is allowed to perform next to him. Proud that Jisung has nothing against a boy falling in love with a boy. To say that Jisung accepted his feelings and even returned them was amazing. Like a powerful drug, addicting and sweet as honey. It was honestly one of the best things that ever happened to him – to call Jisung his. But something bothered him a lot; that is that Jisung is kind of shy now with him. The younger one was always very touchy with him until they became a pair. After that Jisung kind of drifted away from him. He freaks out when Minho touches him to much – even just a slight skin contact makes the younger run away and it frustrates him. It honestly gets on his nerves a lot. Minho knows that Jisung likes him, he really does but he is young, in love and frustrated. They haven’t even shared their first kiss. Sometimes he wants to kidnap Jisung so they could cuddle together but skipping practice for that was not an option, Chan would be furious if he knew. 

Minho was exhausted, mentally. This damn pocky game was something he needed but it didn’t help at all. Whenever Jisung saw Hyunjin and Minho together, he ran away immediately or hide behind Felix. Jisung seemed to knew that Minho tried to use the pocky game as an excuse to finally kiss his boyfriend. Like what the actual fuck – he is his boyfriend, he shouldn’t need an excuse in the first place. Hyunjin tries to comfort him each and every time, but Minho doesn’t know what to do now. Maybe Jisung regretted it? He hopes not.

“Why not try to bring him into a room under a pretext? After that I leave the room really quick and well, the game is done for you?” Hyunjin suggests, as they sit in the living room of their dorm. 

“What game? The game I can’t even start? Hyunjin-ah, Jisung runs away from me, there is no game. Maybe I forced myself on him that’s why he- “

“No! Hyung, no! You didn’t force yourself on him. He really likes you, believe me!” Hyunjin tries to convince him, looking at the older with a pleading look. 

“If you say so, but why is he running away from me like that?” He brought his hands to his face, burring his face in them. “What do I do?” 

“Hyung, as I said, I think a talk between you two is probably the best idea. Maybe I can talk to Channie-hyung and explain that you two need time to talk, so we can lure the others out of our dorm. What do you say? It’s worth a try, don’t you think?” 

 

It was actually easier done than Minho had thought. Chan had said yes to their idea really quick because the older had already noticed the change in Jisungs behaviour and wanted the two of them to sort out their problem. Together. On a free day Chan wanted to take them out to an amusement park but Jisung had hurt himself while practicing and needed to stay in their dorm. Much to the disliking of the younger who wanted to go with everybody else. The perfect opportunity for Minho.

“So we go now, Minho. I haven’t told him that you stay behind, so it will surprise him.” Chan says, smiling at the slightly younger one. “But promise me that you actually make up, okay? I don’t want fights in our group – especially no fights that hurt our group dynamic.”

“Yes, yes, don’t worry so much about us. I worry about you way more, because you honestly need a break from making music. When was the last time you slept more than four hours?” 

“Oh, shush! Don’t make this about me.” Chan urges, trying to bring the topic back on Minho and Jisung. At the same time, the group was ready for departure so Minho waved them goodbye and closed the door behind them, wishing them fun. Now they were finally alone. Just Minho and Jisung. The poor squirrel boy can’t even run away, because of his hurting ankle. “Let’s do this” he whispers and gets the box that lies on the table in the living room. 

Quietly, Minho reaches for the door of the room, Jisung is staying in. When he opens the door, he sees the younger sitting over some papers – probably lyrics – while he listens to music. That is why he hasn’t heard him till now. A feeling of proudness comes up in him because Jisung uses his free time so productive, for himself and the group. With a smile, he sits down next to Jisung and touches his shoulder lightly. Said boy jumps up and tears his eyes wide open, starring at him in shock. 

“H-h-hyung?!” Jisung cries out loudly, in a high pitched voice. Jisung is so cute, was his first thought. 

“Yes, Jisung-ah?” He says happily, not hiding his wide grin.

“What are you doing here? I thought you all went to the amusement park!” 

“Well, yeah, they are gone but I’m here. Someone needs to watch over you or you burn the whole dorm down.” 

“Wha-what! I would never do such a thing!” Jisung began to puff his cheeks, looking more and more like a cute little squirrel.

“I know, I know, no need to look so cute Jisung-ah,” Minho says with a small wink, “but you know, I needed an excuse to stay here with you. Our alone time together is limited.” 

An unsure expression came on Jisungs face and he looked away from Minho, his eyes searching for something. That is something that Minho had expected from the younger. It would not be so easy to break Jisungs shell open. 

“Also,” he begins, patting the space on the bed next to him, “we need to talk.” His words weren’t cold or distant, but firm and had no room to speak up against. With a nervous nod, Jisung came as fast possibly to him – well not that fast because of his ankle but at least he came. Slowly he sat down next to Minho, with a good amount of distance – much to Minho’s disliking. 

“What do you want to talk about?” Jisung whispers next to him. 

“A lot actually.” Minho says, looking away from Jisung. “There is a lot to talk about Jisung. I mean, we are together, aren’t we? So why do you run away from me? What have I done to terrify you so much? I understand it when you say that you made a mistake and you want to break up. I wouldn’t be mad at you, really. If you still want to be with me, even better. But honestly, I can’t do this anymore. Jisung I love you, probably way more than you expect, but I can’t show you that if you always run away or brush me off. You normally like skin contact, so why not with me? I want to hug you, Jisung. To cuddle next to you, brush the hair out of your face, give you a good morning kiss and yes, go even further with you. I’m young and mad in love with you, but you don’t let me, so it’s normal for me to get frustrated at this situation. You have no idea how much I want to kiss you right now, to hug you and never let go. So please, give me an explanation why you are so cold to me.”

Minho noticed that he was talking like a waterfall so he stopped, breathing in the breath he was holding. The room became quiet after his speech, no sound to hear, just their quiet breathes. After a while he slowly turned his head to Jisung, not knowing what the younger would say. His eyes widen in shock when he sees the love of his live quietly crying, the tears streaming down his cute chubby cheeks. It broke his heart. Without thinking twice, he took Jisungs face in his hands and begun to slowly stroke his cheeks, whipping off the tears in the progress. 

“What- why are you crying, Jisung? What did I do?” He asks carefully, not wanting to hurt the younger even more. The younger just cries at first, silently sobbing in his hands, eyes closed. After a few minutes, his tears get less and less, eyes slowly opening. Their views cross and the tears well up again, but he doesn’t close his eyes. With shaky hands, Jisung puts his hand on Minhos. 

“I-I well, uhm,” Jisung stumbles over his words, trying not to close his eyes again. 

“I-I was scared, okay?” 

“Okay.” 

“It scared me, the thought of u-us. I-I mean, I… I love you! I really do! But all this is so n-new…”

“Yes it’s new but I’m at your side, aren’t I?”

“W-well yeah, but you are the first boy that… that I’ve ever loved so… What happens, when I do something wrong...?” 

“Jisung-ah, you don’t do something wrong. We can only learn together, after a while I know what you like and dislike and after a while you know what I like and dislike. That’s how relationship works, baby. And if you do something I don’t like, I tell you and we can work on it.” Minho smiles at him lovely. 

“And what if… what if I do something that makes you hate me?” 

A small laugh came out of Minho and Jisungs expression gets worse, so he quickly stops laughing. 

“Jisung-ah, I can’t hate you, I love you.” 

“R-really?”

“Yes, baby, really. I just want to be with you, so can you stop avoiding me now?” 

“Yes… I try.” With that Jisung smile is back and it makes butterflies appear in Minhos stomach. At the same time, something rings in his brain and a smirk appears on his face.

“W-what, hyung? Why are you smirking?” 

Minhos smirk got only wider by the question. He lets go of Jisungs face to grab behind him to get the box he brought along earlier. He shows Jisung the box and said boy stared at it for a few seconds, before he realized what it meant. As expected, Jisungs face gets more red each second. 

“You still want to play that game?!” 

“Well of course! I’m mean, I needed an excuse to kiss my boyfriend and even though I don’t need that anymore, I still want that pocky kiss.” Minho says with a wink.

Without waiting, he takes one out and hands it to Jisung. With shaky hands, Jisung takes the pocky and looks at it, probably debating if he should do it or not. His face gets redder and redder but with a last look at Minho, he puts it in his mouth and closes his eyes. A smile creeps up on Minhos face and he places his hands back on Jisungs cheeks, to keep him in place. This is want he wanted and he finally gets it. Without hesitation, he closes in and begins to eat on the pocky until he closes to Jisungs lips. He feels how Jisung freezes a bit. With a smile, Minho bites of the last bit and their lips touch. Jisung still freezes but Minho keeps his lips on the younger, giving him time to get used to it. After a little bit of time, Jisung leans in and Minho smiles at his boyfriend, feeling happy and satisfied. Jisungs lips feel incredible on his, at the place where they belong, fitting perfectly with him. Waiting for this moment for so long, it really paid off. From now on, he would let Jisung run away anymore, because his kissing becomes addicting. When they break the kiss, they both gasp for air, catching their breaths. 

 

“I won’t let you run away anymore, baby.”


	3. It's okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!  
> Before all, thank you so much for over 1000 reads and 90 Kudos, it means a lot to me that you guys enjoy this.  
> This Chapter is a little shorter than the others because I'm currently working on a fantasy-au for Halloween (Hyunlix) and I try to make it the longest story I've ever wrote. So if you are interested in it, keep Halloween in mind.   
> (Not beta read because I'm sleepy~)

“I’m glad it worked.” 

“Yeah, thanks.” 

It was just a brief conversation between Hyunjin and Minho but nothing more needed to be said, the result already showing. Many things changed in the last few days. Chan assumed it was partly Hyunjins doing that Minho and Jisung seemed to be glued together, like literally glued together. Whenever Jisung was concentrated on his work, Minho sneaked up to him and hugged the younger while working, on the other hand Jisung seemed to follow Minho around like a child after its parents. Overall the atmosphere in the group became better each day, probably because the two pairs have finally found together more or less and that supports the group dynamic a lot. He was happy with the result. He really was.

 

The kitchen cleared itself from the boys that where here just a minute ago, leaving the leader in his empire. A soft chuckle could be heard near the door and Chan turned his head to the door, fixing his eyes on the person standing there. The older gave Chan a warm smile before he entered the kitchen, opening the refrigerator.

“I’m glad everything worked, the boys are happy.” 

“Yeah, it’s good that they figured it out themselves. I don’t think I can handle four love sick boys at one time.” 

Chan sighs, theatrically putting a hand over his chest with a grimace. The older laughed at the scene and closed the refrigerator, opening a bottle of water. Woojin silently nips on the water before his eyes search the ones of Chan.

“What do you think our fans will do if they found out? About the boys I mean?” 

“I think- “he begins, supporting himself on the kitchen counter, “international Stays are probably really accepting. I don’t think that they would have something against it. Especially when you see that the west is in general ahead of us in this matter. We may lose some international Stays but we would gain more international Stays than we lose but in Asia and especially in Korea, that’s something else.” 

He stops, thinking about his next words, so he could phrase them carefully. 

“Korea is most likely not that … accepting. We could lose a lot of our Korean stays, they maybe even boycott us if they are really … homophobe. I love our Korean Stays and Korea in general but their attitude towards dating and sexuality is questionable sometimes. Who am I kidding? It’s problematic. But I think it’s important that they experiment with themselves and try to find out, who they are and who they want to become. If that means they want a same sex relationship, I’m okay with that as long as they keep it a secret from the public. Finding out who you are in this generation is just hard, you get so many options and opinions, how can a teenager decide?” 

Woojin stays silent, probably taking in what he just told him. Chan decided not to push the older about his opinion on the matter, knowing that he may have a different perspective on these things. Being born and raised in different countries can make a huge difference in opinions. The older plays with the bottle in his hands, deep in thoughts while Chan just watches him. Without actually looking at Chan, Woojin begins to speak.

“Honestly, in the beginning I was a little shocked, maybe even disgusted. Not because of the relationships itself but moreover because of my old classmates and friends. They always stayed away from such people or even bullied them, it was horrible. But they were my friends, so it kind of rub off on me. Thinking about it now, I regret my feelings and opinions that I had before. I saw them as something different when they came out but at the same time, they never really changed in my eyes. Seeing them now makes me believe that humans can be incredible narrow minded, it makes me sad. I just hope they find the answer they’ve been looking for.”

A small smile made its way on Woojins lips, making his eyes disappear in half-moons. Maybe Korea wasn’t that bad, Chan thought. They stood there in silence for a while, taking in the faint sounds of their dorm mates. Laughing, chatting, sounds of a videogame? It was one of these days, where silence is better than everything because this silence holds more meaning than any word could. He loved the messy mornings with his group, how they are an absolute mess without him and how they care for each other. Chans decision to take this guys in his group were a good one, he wouldn’t have it any other way. He loved this guys, his family. 

 

After a while, Hyunjin came back to the kitchen, grinning at them. In his eyes where something he couldn’t decipher but it made him suspicious. The mischievous smile from Hyunjin turned into a small chuckle, making Chan crack a smile. 

“Hyunjin-ah, what’s wrong?” 

“Ah, nothing Woojin-hyung, it’s just,” Hyunjin stops himself to catch his breath, “you guys still need to do the pocky game!” 

Both Chan and Woojin looked at the younger in shock; they had completely forgotten about the game the younger had wanted to play. Looking away from the younger, Chans view crossed the one from Woojin and both began to laugh at the thought of them doing the game. It just seemed to hilarious for them in their minds. 

“U-Us?” Chan chocked out while laughing, holding his hand over his chest. “Really?” 

“Yes, of course! I mean we are alone, no one sees it and I never said anything about kissing! You guys can stop before you reach each other but the one who flees, loses. Keep that in mind.” Hyunjin says, grinning while holding the pocky box up in the air, shaking it. “Yes or Yes?” 

“Let’s do it and have it done already.” The oldest said, taking a pocky from the younger.  
“Do you want to bite it or should I?” 

“Hyung, you can bite if you want.” 

“Alright.” 

With that said, Chan took the pocky from the older and placed it between his teeth, making sure not to bite down on it. A last unsure smile hushed over Woojins face before he leaned in, beginning to bite down. His bites where slow, making Chan nervous. The nearer the older came, more red painted his cheeks, making him slightly uncomfortable and warm. Shortly before Woojins lips would have met his, he backed off, leaving a short pocky behind. They took their distance from each other, calming down in the progress. Taking in the breath he held, Chan ate the last piece of pocky and looked at Hyunjin, who smiled brightly at them. 

“Congrats Channie-hyung, you won! Woojin-hyung, sadly you lost so there needs to be a punishment.”

“What, you never said anything about punishments, only about prices!” Woojin cries out, looking angrily at the younger. 

“My game, my rules!” Hyunjin shouted, running out of the kitchen as fast as his long legs made it possible.

“My ass, your rules! Get back here you punk!” Woojin shouted, running after him as if his life depended on it.

“Oy, no swearing in this household!”


	4. I hate you, hyungs!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh... sorry?  
> Yes, this is still alive. I'm deeply sorry that I kind of ignored this... Well, I wrote many different stories in the meanwhile! (You can read them if you want.)  
> I didn't want to finish this with no motivation, it should be a good end and not something dumb and uncreative. I hope you enjoy the ending.
> 
> Btw thank you for so many views and kudos, I was so surprised.
> 
> I wish you a good new year and let's see each other healthy next year. <3
> 
> Edit: Over 2500 views? Wow, thank you!

It had been oddly quiet the last few days, to quiet for Seungmins liking. Normally Felix and Changbin would cuddle as soon they stepped inside the dorm, Minho and Jisung would bicker around about unimportant stuff, Woojin sings often while Chan would shush all of them a couple of times when they got too loud. Now it was mostly himself and Jeongin playing some games for fun, sometimes Hyunjin would join them but they were mostly alone. But why that was the case, he had no idea. Not in the slightest. 

It was one of these days when everyone was doing something that Seungmin found himself alone at the dorm, finished training and homework long time ago, giving him some free time. He had read some of the stays comments on their newest song on YouTube, when the couch next to him dipped. Slightly shocked, he looked up to see a smiling aussie looking at him. Seungmin laughed a little at his own reaction before facing the other again, smiling now. 

“Hey Minnie, what are you doing?” 

Felix asks the younger and on cue, Seungmin turns his phone to the older, showing him the comment section from ‘N/S’. Seungmin had found really nice comments about them, praising their looks, the video and the song itself and it made him happy, knowing that he could make people happy. 

“Ah! I looked at them earlier too! Stays are always so nice to us, I love Stay.” 

“Yeah, I love our Stays too. I hope we can bring them joy even in the future.”

“We will and Stays will bring us joy too.” 

Felix smiles and rest his head on Seungmins shoulder, not that the younger minded. Felix was always a nice person to be around with. The older was easy going, funny, sincere and a great friend who always had a shoulder to cry on if needed. He was truly grateful that he met the aussie. 

“Hyung?”

“Hmm?”

The older hummed low, eyes closed. 

“What exactly happened between you and Changbin, when Hyunjin asked you to do the pocky game? I mean, you guys never explained too us how you got together.” 

He heard a chocking sound right next to him, Felix seemingly snapping out of his daze to look at Seungmin with shocked eyes and a huge blush on his cheeks. 

“H-Huh?! Where does this come from so suddenly?” 

“Nowhere particular, it just crossed my mind because we used to tell each other everything.” 

“Minnie! Don’t guilt trip me now.” 

The older whined while pouting, shaking his head in the progress, making Seungmin laugh at the cute gesture of his hyung.

“So?”

“Alright, alright. If you promise to not tease me with it, I will tell you.”

“There is so much stuff I could tease you with, one more thing doesn’t do anything you know.” 

“Sometimes you are really mean, Minnie.” Felix sighed and buried his face again in his shoulder. “Well I was training and Changbinnie-hyung came in to get taught, so I taught him. Afterwards Hyunjin-hyung came in and well, said we should play the pocky game. And we did.” 

“And?” 

Seungmin pocked further into the matter as he felt how hot Felix cheeks where against his shoulder.

“We kissed at the end of the game… and he kissed me after it was over again. Hyung confessed afterwards.” 

“Aww how cute! Who would have thought that Changbin-hyung could be so sweet?”

“Minnie!” 

The quiet day was put to an end when they began to bicker about Changbins confession and how whipped both of them had been all the time. Felix tried to defend himself a couple of times but couldn’t, when Jeongin had come home and joined their discussion, siding with Seungmin. Obviously siding with Seungmin. After some time, a sleepy Changbin came back – probably from the studio – and dragged a bet red Felix with him into his bedroom, most likely to cuddle until he falls asleep. A chuckle left his lips when he watched the two disappearing into the bedroom. 

“So, what do we do now?” Jeongin asked as soon the door had closed behind the two, leaving Seungmin and Jeongin alone. Seungmin wasn’t so sure himself. 

“We could play videogames?” Seungmin asked, still deep in thoughts. 

“Mario Ka- “Jeongin was cut off when the door to their dorms swung open, revealing a heavy breathing Hyunjin. The older closed right after with a loud thud and it was eerie silent afterwards, only the breathing of Hyunjin to be heard. 

“Game.” Hyunjin bought out before he took a deep breath and came inside the living room, collapsing next to Seungmin on the couch. 

“Game? Yes, we wanted to play a game, Hyung.” Jeongin looked at Hyunjin with a confused look on his face, clearly not buying whatever Hyunjin wanted to tell them. Seungmin on the other hand was rather excited that something was going to happen.

“Exactly- “Hyunjin breathed out, standing up and looking at the two, “we play a game! Or better, we are the last to play.” 

“The last to play? What are you even talking about, Hyung?” Jeongin was still confused but something dawn in Seungmins mind. He starred at the older, then it clicked. The conversation he had with Felix earlier came back to his mind and he instantly knew which game Hyunjin wanted to play. 

“You don’t mean the pocky game, don’t you?” He asked carefully.

“Yes, the pocky game. Nice that you remember it. So who should go first?” Hyunjin smiled a bright smile and revealed a pocky box he had hidden in his hoodie pockets. Seungmin shuddered at the sight of the box – he wasn’t so thrilled to almost kiss one of them. It’s not like he hated them but he didn’t want to share his lips with them. Jeongin on his right had a similar reaction, crunching his face at the older, showing how he disliked the idea.

“Why do we need to play that?” Jeongin seemed to be ready to jump and run away.

“Oh come one! Everyone did it and it isn’t so bad. You don’t need to kiss us or something, I promise.”

“But we get punished if we chicken out, right?” He asked, glancing at Seungmin with an unspoken question in his eyes. Seungmin guessed that Jeongin wanted to run away for real and asking if Seungmin wants to come along. He really wanted to but he knew he couldn’t, Hyunjin would be gloomy and Seungmin wasn’t ready to see that. The only Hyunjin he wanted to see was a happy one, so if that meant he needed to play a stupid dame, he would do it.

“Let’s do it. So who begins?” Seungmin asked and a gasp left Jeongins mouth at the betrayal. 

“What? Why, hyung?! I thought you understood.”

“Come on Innie, it’s better if we do it or do you want to deal with a gloomy Hyunjin?” Seungmin leaned over and whispered into Jeongins ear. A defeated sigh left the youngers mouth before he nodded, accepting his fate. 

“I thought you and Jeongin begin and whoever loses, is up against me?” Hyunjin proposed at wiggled the pocky box in front of their faces. He opened the box and takes one out, giving it to Seungmin. 

“Alright.” Seungmin took the pocky and turned to Jeongin, “should I bit? Or do you want?” 

Jeongin just gestured that he should bite, so he gave the pocky to the younger and said one bit on it. With an uneasy feeling he cached his breathe before leaning in, taking the first bit. Maybe it wasn’t so nice to think that but he wanted Jeongin to chicken out, so he could be done after one. Collecting himself, he took another one and another one. One more. Two more. He was strangely close to the younger and it felt weird. Seungmin had been so close to the younger before but it never had felt so intimate, so … unreal. Was this really happening? He felt Jeongins breathe on his face and Seungmin knew, that he was close to end up kissing the younger. Two more bites, if he took small ones. Without warning, he was suddenly pushed backwards and opened his eyes with fright. Jeongin had pushed him away and buried his head in his hands. He felt how his heart begun to beat unsteady at the sudden realization, that he had almost kissed the younger – his friend and fellow member. He had been so close.  
Seungmin heard a chuckle and turned his head, finding a smiling Hyunjin standing next to them.

“Innie loses!” Was all he said before standing in front of the younger and trying to peel the hands away. “Jeongin, come on.” 

It took Jeongin a minute or two before he showed his face, his cheeks slightly red from embarrassment and shyness in his eyes. However, he seemed ready and took the pocky right out of Hyunjins hand, biting on it and closing his eyes. Seungmin could only smile lightly at the sight, knowing that Jeongin had accepting his fate. His eyes wandered to Hyunjin and Seungmin thought, he could see uneasiness in the olders eyes. So Hyunjin was embarrassed to do this too, he just didn’t want to show it. Taking in a deep breath, Hyunjin begun to bit the first part off, shortly after a second time before he was also pushed away.

“I take the punishment, just stop okay?” Jeongin whined and sprinted off to his room, closing the door after him.

“Wow.” Hyunjin laughed a little as he watched Jeongin vanishing in the room. 

“So, how do you plan on punishing him?” 

“Oh, just watch!” If Seungmin had to describe Hyunjins smile, he would call it straight up evil. Whatever he had planned, he sympathy with the younger.

\---

“I hate you, hyungs! I hope you know that!” 

Jeongin whined when another camera sound was heard. They all had gathered around the younger and watched him with amusement, while cooing over him. Another photo and another one. They had a lot now in their gallery, enough to tease the younger for a while. 

“Why this? Why?!” Jeongin cried out.

Hyunjin had chosen a punishment where he knew that it wouldn’t hurt the younger but Jeongin would also dislike it. It had been a bunny jumpsuit in a bright pink colour with a collar – a collar with a little bell that would ring whenever he moved. It was truly a cute sight. There maknea for sure and in the end, the pocky game had been a good experience for all of them. Well, all of them if you exclude the youngest.


End file.
